


Swords and Arrows

by CanadianmultishipperFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Percy Jackson, Betrayal, Bisexual Annabeth Chase, Bisexual Percy Jackson, Bisexual Piper McLean, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Percy Joins team Arrow, Slow Burn, eventual Percy Jackson/Apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianmultishipperFangirl/pseuds/CanadianmultishipperFangirl
Summary: Percy Jackson Leaves Camp Half-Blood after his friends betray him. He ends up in Starling City where he gets noticed by Oliver Queen. This fic starts in Season 2 of Arrow and it will be after Trials of Apollo. I know that technically messes up the Arrow timeline but I don't really care. I haven't finished reading the Trials of Apollo series, so The events from it won't really be mentioned and some things Will be different from Canon. The biggest difference is that Sally and Paul will be dead in this fic and Estelle won't exist either. Sorry, I love Sally and Paul don't get me wrong but I needed to make Percy sad for the beginning of this fic.  This story will go through most of the seasons of Arrow with some changes to accommodate Percy. I might not include season seven or Season8 I didn't really like season 7 and I haven't watched season 8 yet partially because I saw some spoilers online about some things that happen in it, and also because I am worried that I won't like it either. I will probably watch it soon though if only to know everything that happens in it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Apollo/Percy Jackson, John Diggle & Sara Lance, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Moira Queen & Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen & Team Arrow, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Percy Jackson & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Percy’s point of view**

You would think that after suffering through two wars together your friends would stick with you, in my case not so much. After everything I went through, the fates just had to make me suffer even more. Almost everyone at camp half-blood abandoned me for an idiot son of Hermes. Worse still Annabeth fell in love with him, and I think part of it was because he looked a lot like Luke. She had told me that she always saw Luke as an older brother, yeah that was a load of Minotaur dung. She had fallen for Jacob so easily it was unbelievable. 

The only people that hadn’t abandoned me were: Thalia, Nico, Grover, the Romans, and the gods. Yes, the gods actually saw through all Jacob’s lies and knew the truth. They planned on revealing to the campers the wrongfulness of their actions but honestly, I didn’t care I still ran. After what Annabeth did I couldn’t stay at camp even if the gods revealed that it had been wrong for the campers to turn on me, I couldn’t forgive any of them, not yet at least.

I couldn’t even return to the city and stay with my mom because Gaea had planned that if she was defeated some of her monsters would kill my mom and Paul, Piper's dad, and Annabeth's dad, stepmom and brothers for revenge. The monsters attacked my mom and Paul first, and We had no idea about this part of Gaea's plans. I found out what happened when Annabeth and I went to visit them only to find them dead. After that, We realized Annabeth's family and Piper's dad might also be in danger. We informed Chiron and contacted Camp Jupiter. Reyna and Frank sent some Legionaries to protect them in case they were in danger. Our guess was proven right when monsters tried to attack both Piper's dad and Annabeth's family. Thankfully the Romans managed to keep them safe. Now I had almost no one to turn to to help me. I was still in contact with my dad, along with some of the other gods, and I Iris message Nico and Thalia every so often, but other than that I’m on my own. 

When I ran I wanted to get as far away from camp as I could, now I’m in Starling city, and the area I’m in right now looks like a war zone. Buildings collapsed, people on the streets, whatever had happened here it hadn’t been good. I half wondered if during one of his arguments with Zeus my dad had set off an earthquake here because that is what it looked like had happened.

Just as I was thinking about what to do next a group of dracnae snuck up on me. I quickly took out riptide and cut through the group of snake women without much trouble. Unfortunately, while I was fighting them a car drove by, The car looked like one a rich person would drive in. as it drove by one of the people in the car looked in my direction, and I think he saw the dracnae for what they were based on the shocked look on his face. Great now he’ll start rumours about me and the monsters or something, but then again even if he tried to most mortals wouldn’t believe him and would think that he was nuts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 2. You get Oliver's Point of View this time. I will admit that most of the dialogue is basically word for word from the show. You will get more of Percy next chapter.

**Oliver’s point of view**

After Diggle, and Felicity convinced me to return from Lian Yu, we returned to Starling City. As we drove through the glades the damage caused by Malcolm Merlyn’s undertaking was obvious. There were people on the streets, collapsed buildings, and graffiti-covered signs everywhere. Once, as we drove past some graffiti that said vote for Blood Now! I asked Diggle, “Who’s Blood?”

Diggle replied, “An alderman from the Glades who’s trying to save the city, fill your shoes.”

After Diggle finished speaking, Felicity said, “Here’s everything on Stalmore International, the vice president is a woman named Isabel Rochev. She looks angry in every photo.”

As I was looking at the file Diggle asked “So where to? The office?”

I replied, “Home, I want to check in on Thea.”

After I said that Felicity said, “Oh she’s not at your house Oliver.”

Surprised, I asked, “Then where is she?”

After I asked that question I glanced out the window, I was rather shocked when I saw several women attacking a boy that looked to be in his teens. Neither the women or the boy looked normal, for one; the women appeared to have greenish almost scaly skin, and what looked like snake trunks instead of legs and they were attacking the boy with old-fashioned weapons like spears or tridents.

The boy wasn’t exactly normal either. He fought the women with a sword that looked to be made out of bronze, the women’s weapons appeared to be made out of the same metal. During the brief glimpse, I got of the boy and women. It looked like the boy was a good fighter, and he was very experienced with the sword. 

Any normal person like Diggle or Felicity might have thought that they were going crazy if they had seen what I had just seen, but after what I had seen and done during the five years after I was shipwrecked on Lian Yu I’ve seen crazier things or at least things that are just as crazy as this. But one thing that confused me was why what I had seen had shocked me, but everyone else who had been nearby didn’t seem to be bothered by it. 

Diggle and Felicity told me that Thea had been staying with her boyfriend Roy since the undertaking because she was angry at our mother for going along with Malcolm Merlyn’s plan for the undertaking, not doing anything to prevent the undertaking sooner, and for lying to us. They also told me that since I left she had been running Verdant, the club that I had started to hide our vigilante operations. We drove to the club so I could see my little sister. As I walked into the club I heard her Arguing with Roy. 

I heard her say, “and isn’t coming back.” Before I walked up behind her and said: “I’m back.”

She turned, walked up to me and said “Ollie! You remember my friend Roy.”

Looking at him I said, “You’re still here?”

He replied “Always.”

Thea asked me “So how was Europe? You never texted, no postcards… Almost like you were on the island all over again.”

She didn’t realize it, but she had struck on the truth with that comment since I had returned to the island. I had lied and told her I was going to Europe because of how she would have reacted if I had told her that I was returning to the island. I would have stayed there except Diggle and Felicity had convinced me to leave, but they hadn’t been able to convince me to return to vigilantism. After the undertaking and what happened with Tommy, I wouldn’t do that anymore. 

I replied “Yeah sorry, I got kind of distracted. Snow skiing, water skiing, a lot of skiing.” 

I said, “I hear rumours that my club is under new management.”

Thea replied, “It’s my club now, and you’re not getting it back.”

I said, “You’re not old enough to drink!”

She replied, “But I am old enough to run a bar.”

I asked, “Have you made it to Iron Heights?”

She replied “To see the woman who dropped a city on Five hundred innocent people? No thank you.” 

I said, “Thea that’s not what Mom did.”

Thea Replied “Right she had no choice. But she did, a choice not to be a Mass Murderer! And I have a choice too, and I choose not to be her daughter. But I’m so happy you’re home.”

She said, “Look I need to deal with one of our liquor distributors who shorted me on yesterday’s delivery, and one of my bartenders called in sick.”

I nodded, as she worked I watched her. Eventually, she said, “So…

As I continued to watch her she asked: “What?”

I replied, “Nothing, It’s just nice to see you like this.” 

“Like what?” she asked me.

I replied “Together.”

As she went back to doing what she had been doing I turned and watched the TV that was on the wall behind the bar, it was turned to a news program. The newscaster said that the Star Labs particle accelerator would be finished by Christmas, and after that, they spoke of my return to starling city and wondered what I would do now that I was back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy’s point of view**

I eventually decided to stay in Starling city, at least for a while. I now know why a portion of it was reduced to rubble. I know it wasn’t my dad, and it was actually a machine that caused the damage. I knew that I would most likely end up tangled up in something if I stayed here, but then again, I seem to run into trouble wherever I go.

Monsters would find me here just as easily as they would anywhere else, and I would just have to deal with them. I wanted to try and lay low for a while. I obviously had no idea how long that would last though, who knows what will happen since the fates seem to like messing with me and they certainly haven’t made my life easy so far. 

If I’m lucky I might have peace for a while, but since I’m almost never lucky I doubt that will happen. My guess is that the guy that saw me will probably say something, and someone will probably come looking for me and I will probably have to leave because of it. Either that or one of the gods will find me or someone from camp will manage to track me down.

I think I’m far enough away that no one from camp will come looking for me here, but then again who knows what will happen? I’d been in starling city for a short time now, and a lot had happened during that time. For a while, I did manage to lay low except for occasional monster attacks. Unfortunately, though I eventually attracted the attention of the local vigilante. One evening I was on my way back to the place I was staying at when a group of hellhounds attacked me. I fought them, but the entire time I felt like I was being Watched. After I killed the monsters the feeling hadn’t gone away so I looked around warily trying to see who was watching me. I was just hoping that there weren’t any more monsters about to attack me. I didn’t see anyone so I thought I might as well keep going. Before I started walking again, I glanced around again, but this time I also glanced upward. I’m not sure why, I didn’t expect to see someone watching me from the top of a nearby building, but that’s exactly what I saw. It was starting to get dark, but I could tell that the person was the vigilante. I didn’t know why he was even interested in me. I was basically just a homeless person. I hadn’t done anything to attract attention that I knew of but then again, I always seem to have terrible luck.

Not only that but I also had an encounter with the newest vigilante. the blonde who has been going around fighting men who try to hurt women. You’re probably wondering how that happened. Well ever since I got here I’d been staying in an abandoned house in the glades. It was probably abandoned after the quake because it seemed like if the quake had gone on for much longer the house probably would have collapsed. As it was a lot of damage had been done to the place, and I was pretty sure that people had probably looted it after it was abandoned. Anyway, one day when I was on my way back to the house I heard a woman scream, “No!” 

Concerned I started to walk toward where I’d heard her. 

Once I got closer I heard a male voice reply “Oh don’t be like that, You know you want me,”

“Get away from me!” the woman replied, fear evident in her voice. 

“No, and you’re not going anywhere until I say so,”

I hurried over, I knew what the man was most likely about to do and I wanted to make sure that didn’t happen. I certainly wasn’t going to let him rape her. 

I could see that he had her up against the wall of the alley they were in, holding her in place. Before he could do anything more to her I interrupted the situation. 

“Hey back off asshole she clearly isn’t interested,”

If my mom had ever heard me talk to someone like that she probably would have had my head, but now that she is gone she can’t do anything about it. 

The guy looked to be in his late twenties, or maybe his early thirties, I wasn’t sure, but regardless he said, “You’re the one that should back off kid, I could beat you to a pulp, but right now I’m more interested in her,”

He started to turn back toward the woman, he obviously thought I would just give up and walk away. I interrupted him again, “I’m not going to let you hurt her, so you might as well turn around and face me. I have much worse enemies than a douchebag like you,”

the man was clearly pissed now and as he began to turn toward me he said, “You asked for it kid,”

I dodged before he could punch me in the face. He was slow compared to everyone else I’d faced. Although I usually fight with a sword I was also perfectly capable of winning a fistfight. l aimed a punch at the guy’s face and succeeded in breaking his nose. Clarisse would have been a more difficult opponent than that Disgusting idiot. He couldn’t even hit me. He tried multiple times and failed. I just dodged or ducked every time he tried. In the end, I knocked him out cold. 

The woman had run off while we were fighting so I guess she wasn’t physically hurt. When I turned to leave I realized the new female vigilante was standing across the street, looking in my direction. our eyes met for a moment before she turned away and left. she had probably come to help the woman as well but hadn’t interfered when I had the situation under control. 

**Third Person POV**

At Camp Half-Blood, the demigods were wondering how they had ever made such a stupid mistake. they had turned against Percy despite the fact that they should have known better. Percy would have never done the things they had accused him of. Either way, they couldn’t change it now, the best they could hope for was that Percy would eventually come back. If he did they all knew that they would apologize for betraying him. 

Annabeth chase sat on the beach at camp Half-blood. Ever since Apollo had visited the camp, and proved to everyone that it had been wrong for them all to betray Percy, Annabeth had felt terrible. She wanted to go find Percy and Apologize to him, but doubts held her back. How was she supposed to find him, and even if she did would he even want to see her? She had betrayed him, he had every right to be mad at her for it. 

Part of her hoped that she could find him and that he would forgive her and take her back. Regardless she also suspected that that was just wishful thinking, and she would probably just have to move on. Annabeth knew she still had feelings for Percy, she’d only gotten with Jacob because she had thought Percy had cheated on her, and because she thought she had feelings for him. She should have known that Percy wouldn’t have cheated on her, but it was too late to change that now. Now that she knew that he was behind Percy’s betrayal Annabeth no longer had any interest in being with Jacob either. technically it wasn’t just his fault, he had just told them all lies, they should have known better than to believe them. Annabeth sighed as she continued to think about the mistake they had all made, and how she might be able to fix it. She was so distracted that she didn’t even notice when someone walked up behind her and then sat down beside her. 

Annabeth finally looked up when Piper said, “Annabeth, I understand that you regret what you did, and things are tough right now, we all feel the same way, we all betrayed Percy, we all lost Jason, but we can’t just sit and mope about it. If you’re the same strong brave daughter of Athena that I met when I first got here what do you think you should do instead of just sitting here feeling miserable?”

Annabeth sighed considering what she should do. Finally, she said, I should start training again, and I could try Iris messaging Percy, Maybe he’d be willing to talk to me despite what we all did to him,”

Piper nodded, a smile appearing on her face. she replied, “That’s a start, You will get through this Annabeth, we all will,”

The two girls got up and walked back to camp to get back to training. Things had been difficult at Camp Half-Blood for quite a while now, After the giant war Apollo had shown up needing help to regain control over the oracles and defeat the triumvirate. Jason had died while helping him. After all three emperors were eventually defeated, things at camp had gone back to normal. That was when Jacob had arrived. It was clear to everyone now that he was jealous of Percy and that’s why he had caused his betrayal. Now everyone at Camp Half-Blood was dealing with the loss of Jason and their regret for betraying Percy.

Percy Jackson was sitting in the abandoned house that he had been staying in for a while now. Honestly, he was kind of bored since there wasn’t much he could do. Percy was surprised as he saw a flash of gold and then Apollo was standing in front of him. Percy jumped to his feet and in surprise said, “Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?”

Smiling, the sun god replied, “I came to see you for a couple of different reasons, “First of all, I came to tell you that I recently visited Camp Half-Blood and told them the truth about everything they accused you of. So now they know you didn’t do any of it,”

Percy sighed he wasn’t happy about that news, he suspected that he would probably start getting Iris messages from the campers since he was sure they would want to apologize. 

Apollo continued, “The second reason I came here is because I like you Percy and I have decided that I want to give you my blessing,”

Percy took that news a little better than he had Apollo’s previous statement. Looking at the sun god in surprise Percy replied, “Thank you, Lord Apollo…”

Percy would have said more except Apollo spoke again, “You don’t have to call me Lord Percy, of all people you have earned the right to just call me Apollo. Percy was surprised once again. He had heard that having to work with the demigods to defeat the triumvirate and regain control of the oracles had changed Apollo, but he hadn’t realized it had changed him this much. They didn’t say much more as Apollo gave Percy his blessing before telling him some of the new abilities it gave him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter was so short, but Later chapters will be much longer. I hope you like this so far, Updates might be pretty random, but I'll try not to make you wait too long.


End file.
